Cursed to Love two
by Missey01
Summary: After trying for many years, Lucy's spell finally works and she succeeds in trapping Caspian in England. She makes him forget almost everything including his beloved wife Susan. Edmund however is not pleased with Lucy and he will do about anything to take Caspian back to his sister even if it meant going against the odds.
1. Chapter 1

_**Cursed to love two**_

* * *

_**Hello everyone! I do not own anything in "The chronicles of Narnia", it all belongs to the Author C.S LEWIS.  
**_

_**You may all be wondering why i am writing a new story before i finish "Love unconditional, well i will be doing both stories so you do not need to worry about that.**_

* * *

Caspian had just arrived in England and just as expected, he had no idea why and how he was there. The stares that befell him made his head spin which was already spinning with all the different buildings that surrounded him, all different from what he was used to.

Suddenly it was like the whole word had stopped. The cars, the trains, the noise, the shouts and cries of the streets of London all stood still only one figure moved, Lucy pevensie. When Caspian saw her it was love at first sight. Her long blond hair fell on her shoulders and her blue dress like that of his wife Susan whom at this time he had no knowledge of her existence, it showed off her bare smooth neck like nothing he had seen before. She tied it tight behind her back like that of a princess he read in story books when he was a boy. The dress put out well her chest and her bottom, one would wonder if she was breathing well.

She smiled while she approached him with a warm smile, he could not tell why but he felt attached to her, its smile he had seen before, the blue eyes were not at all strange and even though he was in a place he had never been before, he felt at home at her sight. More like a dream, he thought. He was standing at a bus station like someone waiting for a bus or just from getting off.

"May I be of help sir?" She said with a smile on her face while extending her hand to his small bag.

"Oh no mi lady, a stranger like me should not be of any bother to a beautiful lady like you", He answered charmingly like he always is. He was the most gentle and kind king Narnia had ever had.

"Pardon me sir, I thought you might need some help as I could not help but notice that you look new in England". She said while smiling but with some seriousness in her voice, pretending not to know who he is when she was the reason why he was there in the first place.

"England!". Caspian exclaimed. Forgetting the presence of the beautiful lady in front of him or the attachment he felt when she approached him. Confusion crowded his face mixed with worry. The dream he thought it was turned out to be reality.

"What is England and what am I doing here and why am I here, how did I even get here?" He asked alot of questions at the same time worriedly and confused.

"I have heard of stories of other worlds other than Narnia. Could this be the place? Please mi lady tell me". His expression even more worried and confused, more like a child lost during a circus show trying to find his parents or the way home.

Lucy smiled and assured him that she would explain to him soon everything once they settle down. She knew that once her spell had worked, the king of Narnia will get himself trapped in England; she had only heard of him and fell in love with him just from hearing stories. The only problem was that he was Susan's husband in Narnia.

She had done so much to let him go now that he was with her right in her world even though it would cost her friendship with her sister.

* * *

_**P.S: I will greatly appreciate your corrections and suggestions so do not hesitate to leave it in your review. **_

_**What do you think about Lucy's behavior? Do you think she is being selfish or just doing what anyone would do for love ? I can not wait for more myself, can you?,,**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I know who you are**_

* * *

_**I own nothing in the Chronicles of Narnia except this story,it belongs to C.S Lewis. I am a super fan just like you.**_

* * *

Crossing the streets of London, she held his hand like they have been together forever, that is what Lucy felt though. She held his hand with her left hand and held her dress with another as it was very long. Caspian put his bag on his left shoulder and held Lucy with his right, it was weird but he liked it too.

They crossed many streets and finally got into a street with old buildings, they looked like old museums which have been abandoned. The both of them had been quiet since the bus station where Caspian had appeared from Narnia.

"We have been walking for so long and you have not said a word, may you at least tell me your name?" Caspian asked.

"Oh pardon my manners, I rarely walk with people in these streets and therefore I keep silence always, my name is Lucy…Lucy Pevensie" She said with a delay before repeating her name fully. She was not really sure that he had forgotten everything she wanted him too and saying her last name was a risk but she had to try just to make sure he does not remember. If Caspian remembered or recognized her family name, that would change everything, after all, his wife was a Pevensie.

"That is a beautiful name Mi lady", He said while smiling and facing one side of her face as she walked with her face straight.

"Please call me Lucy, there is no need for formalities", she said, facing him and smiling too. Caspian was exactly how she knew he would be, charming and respectful, that is why he was loved by almost all his people in Narnia and even some surrounding kingdoms.

"Where I come from, referring to ladies as "mi lady" is a form of respect and so it is a habit we all have but I shall surely try my best mi lady", he repeated.

"Mi lady huh", she imitated him and the both of them started laughing.

"My turn I guess, my name is Cas.." "Caspian", she completed it.

"How do you know my..?", "know your name?", She interrupted him again.

_"**I know who you are Caspian**_**,** you obviously do not think that I would help a stranger in this big city", she said with confidence.

"But…." Caspian could not even finish his own sentence, he was astonished but he knew that there must be an explanation to all this and besides she was right. Who picks up a stranger in a big city like London, holds his hands like that and refuses formalities unless he or she knew the person.

"I will explain everything well when the time comes like I promised you earlier". She said.

Suddenly boys playing in the streets with their bicycles came behind them and tried to touch her hair, to avoid that; she stepped on her own dress and was about to fall when Caspian prevented from falling. His hands ware ready like he knew that would happen, he was a king anyway so protection came naturally to him. His eyes were locked on hers and hers on his, the chemistry between them was unavoidable. It seemed like two teenagers at high school who fall in love in the corridor after a boy bumps into a girl and her books fall, something like that.

"Are you alright mi lady?" he asked her while still bending over.

"I am alright thank you; these boys can be disrespectful sometimes. She added.

The two of them stayed like that for some minutes just staring at each other, Lucy's face was very close to his, any move from him and a kiss will be inevitable. He found himself thinking about that but quickly brushed it off, it was not going to be the fact that he was in London, a place he did not know and a beautiful attractive lady offers to help him that he would lose his manners and respect already. Caspian helped her back to her feet and put her dress back into her arm. They did not kiss but the look on his face when he bended over her was enough for Lucy to conclude that he was already growing feelings for her, and that was a good thing.

"Maybe next time we should get some form of transport to avoid such children". He said.

"No need for that, I am not a fan of cars so that would be a bad idea but its kind of you to have helped me". She said while smiling at him.

"My pleasure mi lady, oh Lucy", they both laughed as they continued walking.

"Here we are", she said as they stood outside the door of one of the odd looking houses. She reached for her key from her purse and he could not help but stare with confusion. He could not believe that that is where she stayed. He was obviously not expecting a mansion but neither was he expecting what he saw.

"Come in", she offered while opening the door.

"Lu….", "not now Ed, not now". She interrupted her brother who tried to whisper to her as he approached the door.

She approached him and whispered, "I will not let you nor anyone ruin something that has taken me a long time to archive and please do not fight me Edmund, i am warning you". She said in a small but serious voice so that Caspian could not hear them.

"Caspian, meet my brother Edmund, Edmund, meet Ca…."," Caspian" He also interrupted her.

* * *

_**What do you all think about "slightly evil" Lucy? I would like to know how you are finding my story so kindly review. I personally can not wait to see how Lucy will fight her brother and to what extremes she would go just to keep Caspian to herself. Susan in the next chapter hopefully:)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter three**_

_**It is always about Susan**_

* * *

_**I do not own anything in the chronicles of Narnia except this story, It all belongs to the Original author C.S Lewis.**_

* * *

"I'm sorry do I need to know you too?" Caspian asked in confusion as Edmund finished his name just like Lucy did at the station.

"I am afraid yes, you need to remember me. We met in Narnia 8 years ago, doesn't that ring a bell?" Edmund said while smiling trying to see if really he does not remember.

"I am sorry sir, but I do not remember you. I remember Narnia but not seeing you there and besides I only remember that I am from there but anything else I do not remember." Caspian apologized with calm and confusion still on his face.

"It is going to be alright Caspian, I promise, you can trust me and Ed…." She stopped mid sentence as if she had seen a ghost on Edmund's face.

"Alright? You have been saying that since you picked me up but you show no signs of ever going to tell me what is going on." Caspian said looking straight at Lucy while moving away from her.

"Lucy, you cannot do this to him". Edmund said pitifully.

"Not in front of him Ed, please, why do you always have to ruin everything!"

"In that case, can I talk to you in the study room?". Edmund asked calmly.

"What is going on here?" what you are people talking about? Who are you people?

"Not now Caspian, please give us a moment and I promise I will explain everything to you in a while." Lucy told him assuredly.

"Please make yourself comfortable on that couch over there." Lucy said while pointing at an old couch next to an old bookshelf that has always been in the living room.

"Would you like to have anything? Water perhaps? " Lucy proposed.

"No thank you, I would rather hear what you have to say first and maybe.."

"Lucy!" Edmund called out loud interrupting Caspian's sentence.

"I am coming Edmund please!"

Caspian remained standing in the living room, staring at the pictures on the walls. They looked soo familiar but he could not point out where he had seen them. There was one picture on the wall that caught his attention. On that picture was Lucy and Edmund whom he managed to recognize but there were other people with them. A man and a woman, both of which looked familiar to him. It was Susan and Peter. Susan rather caught his eyes. The way her hair fell on her shoulders was soo beautiful. The maroon that looked hidden in the thick hair could not be any less beautiful too. She was soo serious but yet soo beautiful. The man next to her looked soo brave, he had a sword in his hands like a warrior. His dressing was like that of the knight of Narnia.

Caspian could not help but noticed the togetherness these four people had. He looked at the photo as if trying to remember and suddenly his attention on the photo got interrupted by the raising voices in the study room.

"Lucy it is Susan we are talking about here, your sister! In case that has skipped your mind!"

"It has always been about Susan isn't it? You have never taken my side in anything and you all put her happiness first. She is the one who went to the best school! She is the one who has the best part of everything but that man in there is mine. I am the one who should have been married to him, not her. I should be the one in Narnia right now as queen but because of your selfishness, you got me stuck here with you!" Lucy stormed out already crying.

"Can you listen to yourself right now? What happened to you? When did you become this bitter? This selfish and disrespectful? Where did you take your conscious Lucy huh? Tell me. You know that I love you as much as I love Susan and Peter and you are here not Narnia because it is for your own good." Edmund said.

"You want to know what happened to me Ed? What happened is that the little girl called Lucy grew up! She learned to make her own decisions and she knows what is best for her. And you want to know what this grown up girl is going to do now? She is going to go in that room, make the man in there hers and whoever will want to come in her way will be sorry they even tried." She said angrily while leaving the room backwards.

Caspian heard it all…..and Lucy saw that he did...

* * *

**_Wow! its been a while since i updated, to all who are readers of this story, thank you and sorry i was in full exams! now that i am on vacation, you will be getting new chapters often. I really feel sorry for Lucy and how true is it that it has always been about Susan? i would like to know what you all think in your reviews! so kindly review. Your reviews keep the story coming!Enjoy_**


End file.
